


Snowmermen

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Advent Calendar Project 2017 [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Family Fluff, M/M, Next Generation, Nicercy Next Gen, Percy and Nico are Good Dads, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: December 2019, just a nice, sweet afternoon with the di Angelo family. Percy and Nico building snowmen with their children.





	Snowmermen

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Snowmermen || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Snowmermen

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, cuddles, family fluff

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Own Characters: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo

Summary: Percy and Nico are building snowmen with their kids in their backyard, but they do their snowmen a little different.

**Advent Calendar Project**

_ Snowmermen _

"But snowmen are stupid."

Percy blinked slowly where he was forming a giant ball of snow. His adorable, precious three-year-old son was pouting as he stared at the snowman they had been building for the past half hour.

Snow had come to New Athens and Percy and Nico had, of course, taken their two oldest children outside to the backyard to build snowmen together. After all, snow was to be enjoyed by the whole family. And Nico and their daughter were right next to them, building another snowman.

"Why do you say that, Donny?", asked Percy concerned.

He knelt down in front of the little boy, gently brushing the wild curls out of Donny's face. Donny stared up at his mommy with those large, sea-green eyes and an upset frown.

"They don't have foots!", exclaimed the three-year-old, kicking one leg forward to prove his point while pointing at the large, round base of the snowman. "Is stupid, mommy!"

"Mhmh", grunted Percy as he looked from his son's feet over to the snowman. "Nico!"

Nico blinked and turned toward his husband. "Si, amore?"

"Our son says that snowmen are stupid because they don't have feet", replied Percy.

"Ah", nodded Nico, looking as lost as Percy.

Bianca, her long curls made up into two pigtails, ran up to her brother. "But making them is fun!"

"Ye—es. But... But can't we do it proper?", asked Donny upset.

"If you make legs like ours and feet like ours, the snowman would break because it's too heavy", tried Nico to explain, caressing Donny's curls softly.

"Oh!", exclaimed Percy excitedly. "I know what we do!"

"You... do?", asked Nico surprised, looking at his husband.

"Yes. Okay. Now, what we need are five more snow-balls, each getting a little smaller than the last one, okay? Just follow my lead on this and then you'll see!", said Percy with a broad, mischievous smile. "I _promise_ you're gonna like it, Donny, okay? Trust mommy?"

"A—always", nodded Donny obediently, staring endearingly up at Percy.

Percy felt his cheeks heat up and his smile soften. His children were the most precious beings on this entire planet. All four of them, though the twins were still tiny adorable babies and currently tucked into bed upstairs, the baby-phone safely sticking out of Percy's jeans.

"Mommy, do we go to granny for Christmas?", asked Bia curiously.

"Of course. Grandma and grandpa are going to throw a beautiful Christmas dinner and you two and I and papà and the twins are going to go and sing Christmas carols and eat and have fun."

"And presents?", asked Donny nearly shyly.

"Of course. All the presents for my precious bambini", assured Nico, kissing the top of his head.

"And auntie Ella and uncle Tyson?", asked Bianca Maria eagerly.

"Now, you know they'll be there", chided Percy with a smile. "They wouldn't miss grandma's turkey any less than the two of you. Okay, everyone done with their snow-balls?"

"Ye—es!", chorused Donny and Bia.

"Good. Now, help me sort them by size. The biggest comes the closest to our snowman and then we go smaller. Just like that, great, sweetie", praised Percy as Donny obediently rolled the largest close up to the snowman (with a little help from his papà, of course).

In a slight snail form did they sort the five balls and then Percy dug into the snow around and filled the spaces between the balls until it was nice and smooth. Donny giggled as the snowman now ended in a snake-tail. Percy grinned at his son and proceeded to add a flat triangle to the tip.

"A—and now it's not a snowman anymore. It's a snowmerman", declared Percy. "Better, Donny?"

Donny frowned thoughtfully and looked the snowmerman up and down. "Is better. Doesn't need feet and has a pretty tail! But he's all alone now. That's not good."

Nico hummed in agreement as he added sea-green gems as the eyes. "Si. You're right. Let's make our little merboy a family, what do you say, bambini?"

Bia and Donny cheered at that and Percy smiled in amusement as he obediently helped them make more snowmermen. Though he _did_ elbow Nico as the other snowmerman was made taller than this own and Nico smugly added dark-brown stones as the eyes. Nico did not yield. On snowmer-Percy's side, they built a snowmer-Donny and on snowmer-Nico's other side, they built a snowmer-Bia. And each Nico and Percy got to hold a baby – their precious little twins. So they had successfully turned their entire family into snowmermen. Percy smiled pleased.

"What do you say, sweeties?", asked Percy softly.

He had one arm wrapped around Donny and one arm wrapped around Bia, both his children leaning against their mommy and yawning sleepily. But they also both looked very pleased.

"Is good, mommy", nodded Bianca Maria contently. "But now I'm cold."

"Mh. It is cold", agreed Nico. "What do you say, we go inside, mommy gets you all changed and I make hot chocolate for all of us and then we cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie?"

" _Rise of the Guardians_!", exclaimed Donny before Bianca Maria had a chance to say something.

Nico snorted amused, he had known this would come. This _always_ came when it was Christmas time. Bia hummed in agreement, nodding wildly along. Nico reached out to ruffle both their curls. He loved those moments, those moments of family. It reminded him of the good times, back when he had lived with his own Bianca and their mamma together, before the wars and demigodly chaos. Nearly a century ago now. He was glad that he got to give his children a truly peaceful childhood. He was proud that he and Percy and their friends had ended the wars and had brought peace.

He was also glad and proud that he got to give _Percy_ this life. After all the fighting, all the hopeless situations they had encountered. That Percy got to live this normal, happy life with the white picket-fence, their four children and his very beloved husband (if Nico might say so himself).

"Come on, let's get you guys changed into something warm and fluffy", declared Percy.

Nico smiled and grabbed Bia around the waist to lift her up, causing her to giggle, while Percy grabbed Donny to carry him inside. Both their kids gladly snuggled up to their parents, happy and content as they ought to be. Once inside, Nico put Bia down and watched them dash upstairs to get changed. Percy however grabbed Nico to pull him into a soft, brief kiss before following their off-springs. Smiling, Nico went ahead to go and make hot chocolate for his family.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> Nico and Percy being Good Parents is just so soft and sooo much fun to write *_* Totally had to place this one in my Chasingverse x3


End file.
